


[Podfic] Angel

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is bi or pan, Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Flowers, Frances the cat, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Miracles, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Resolved Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Snow, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: HolyCatsAndRabbits' summary:“Anthony?” someone asked, but he didn’t recognize the voice. That probably made it okay that he didn’t answer, right? “Not responsive,” the voice said.Crowley just stared up at the white ceiling with bright white lights, and feeling more and more like he wanted to get up and run away, except his body wouldn’t move—And then someone was there above him, looking down at him with the most beautiful smile Crowley had ever seen. In fact, Crowley realized, this person might have been the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had blue eyes and soft white-blond curls and a rounded face that looked perfect holding a smile like that, like it was made for it, the full cheeks giving the smile more room to grow.“Hello, Anthony,” said the man. “Not feeling your best, I see? We’ll get you fixed up, my dear, don’t worry.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExMarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088422) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> Thanks to HolyCatsAndRabbits and their blanket permission! It's always such a treat to find creators who encourage transformative works! <3

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Angel-by-HolyCatsandRabbits-eiiv3g)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v8ikcmqrc0j223v/GO_Angel.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

Update 08/26/20 Removed one line that had been left in twice


End file.
